Super Mario 64: the Adventures of Kimberly and Yoshi
Hi. My name is Kimberly Jordan. I'm simply known as Kimberly AJ and I just love the game Super Mario 64. Now, I would like to compare the differences of all the scenes between the original Nintendo 64 and the DS remake. When a playable character enters the front of Princess Peach's castle, he or she travels by a pipe. Before I go there, I would like to show you the green Yoshi who is about to make an entrance and join me on a dual adventure. Yoshi: Hi, Kimberly! I hear you want to go on an adventure. Is this really a movie? Kimberly Jordan: Well, Yoshi, I think it has begun from the top. How about a dual adventure? Yoshi: Oh, I love adventures! This Yoshi is in. Kimberly: OK then, into the pipes we go. Yoshi: Care to ride on my back? Kimberly: Sure. *gets on Yoshi's back* Let's hope this works. (both characters jump into the green pipe that leads to Princess Peach's castle) Yoshi: Whoa! We made it. How is the front yard modified with all that stuff? I used to be on the rooftop. Kimberly (getting off Yoshi): Well...I think we should start on the left; there weren't any hedges or fancy bushes surrounding the brick wall, but now there is, with a flowerbed close by. And on the right is another flowerbed. Maybe I can try climbing that wall surrounded by flowered hedges...*runs towards the brick wall* Yoshi: I didn't know Mario, Luigi and Wario got trapped in this castle. Kimberly (straining): But...*climbs to the top*...now you do. I did it! I climbed up the wall! Yoshi: Great! I have a cameraman I know you want to meet as never before. Lakitu? Lakitu: Yes, Yoshi? Yoshi: This is Kimberly from the USA in the real world. She wants to compare the looks of this castle. Lakitu: Really? In that case, I'll get her onscreen. Kimberly: Lakitu, I just want to show you how this place looks. Can you cam over the whole area so I can show the audience who hasn't seen such a place like this? Lakitu: Consider it done, Ms. Kimberly. Kimberly: As you can see, this front yard has been improved with so many plants and flowers. So, I would like you to witness Yoshi as he is about to catch the bunny rabbit with the key. Yoshi (sticking his tongue out): Yum! Yellow bunny: Ahh! Let me out! I'm not food! Yoshi (spits): Sorry about that. Do you have the key? Yellow bunny: Of course I do. Here. *gives Yoshi the key* I promise I won't be in the way wherever I am. Yoshi: Thank you. *turns to Kimberly* Hey, Kimberly, I've got the key! Kimberly: Excellent, Yoshi, now we can open the castle's front door! Yoshi: Wee-ho! I've always wanted to team up with you! Would you like to do the honors? Kimberly: Oh, why not? I'm a little tall enough to open this door. *takes the key and unlocks the castle's front door* Now we can go in. Lakitu: Cutting to the next scene...*his camera eye closes from the outside of the castle and opens into the inside, orchestra playing the indoor castle theme* Kimberly: Is that really the main hall? Yoshi: Yep. And there is a Toad in the corner. Let's talk to him. Kimberly: Good idea. *walks with Yoshi towards Toad standing on the red carpet* Toad... I'm Kimberly Jordan, a human from Maryland, USA, in the real world. Do you have any tips about this castle? Toad: I sure do, Kimberly, you and Yoshi have come so far to see me. This castle has so many paintings and some are the entrances to the main courses. There's a free door on my left where the first star is guarded by... Yoshi: The Bob-Omb king?! Oh, I don't like that guy. Kimberly: Don't worry, Yoshi, I know exactly where he is. And thanks for helping us, Toad. Category:Mario Category:Yoshi Category:Crossover movies Category:Kimberly Jordan shows Category:CGI-animated Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas